Silver's Five Night's At Freddy's
by ElvenAC14
Summary: Silver got his first job ever at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, will he survive the night? Note: The Phone Guy's dialogue is not mine! It is in the original game!
1. Silver Gets the Job

_**Silver's Five Nights at Freddy's**_

_**by ElvenAC14**_

Silver the Hedgehog just got his first job in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He was working the nightshift as a security guard.

He grumbled, "I didn't even _have _to get a job. If it weren't for Shadow staying at my house, I would be at home sleeping! Hmph! Wait, why was he staying at my house?"

Silver pondered and remembered, "Oh yeah, he was testing his abilities and his house blew up. I wonder if he did that on purpose just to ruin my life. Meh, it was ruined enough by Iblis in a past timeline. So let's see, what am I supposed to be guarding anyway?"

His cell phone, right on cue, rings. It was a voicemail, Silver listened intently, "_Hello? Hello, hello... hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice._"

"No crap, bro." Silver mumbled.

"_Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." _said Phone Guy. _"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read._"

"Don't tell me you are going to tell me EVERYTHING!" Silver said, then he shook his head in embarrassment. "I gotta stop speaking to myself."

"_Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah…"_

"Well goo-wait! What now?!" Silver blinked in surprised.

"_Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Silver's eyes went wide, "I'm getting the heck out of here! I rather deal with Shadow than these killing machines!"

He tried to run to the exit, but a certain bunny animatronic stopped him in his tracks. He screamed and closed the door. He was worried, how is he going to get out?

The Phone Guy continued, "_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._"

"Goodnight?!" Silver shouted. "Oh, yeah. It may be a goodnight for you, but you aren't in here with me! I got a killer bunny behind this metal door, the other door is still open AND I GOTTA MANAGE POWER! IF I FAIL AT THIS I AM GOING TO DIE **AND BE STUFFED IN A SUIT!** This ain't a good night! It's a **_death at my doorstep _**night, AAAAHHHH!" He started to panic and run around in circles. A few moments afterwards however, he calmed down and took a deep breath. "No, I am not going to die! If I can just survive the night, the other people who work here can save me."

Silver cracked his knuckles and started searching for the other animatronics. Freddy was on the Show Stage as usual, Bonnie was still at Silver's left door, Foxy was behind the curtains in Pirate Cove, and Chica…

"Where's the duck?! I-I mean Chica!" Silver shouted to himself. He remembered to respect the animatronics, but his naïve nature got the best of him. He searched until he heard a mechanical sound from the right side of the office. He didn't even look, he shut the doors and closed his eyes.

Chica was at the right door with a sign that said, "I'm not a duck, moron!"

Hours started ticking by. Before Silver knew it, it was 5:00 AM. He had a sense of hope that he would get out of this mess. He had both doors open, Bonnie got back on the Show Stage with Freddy and Chica was in the kitchen, but Foxy had other ideas. He leaped out of the curtains and ran for Silver. Silver screamed and closed the left door. He heard Foxy pound on the door, he couldn't help but laugh at the fox.

"That's what you get!" Silver laughed. However, his laugh turned to horror as the lights flickered. "N-No! I still have enough power, right?!"

The power was at 3%, 2%, 1% and then everything went dark. Silver was now curled up in a ball in fear; he knew this was his fate. He heard Freddy's tune and waited for his death.

All he could say was, "Crap…"


	2. Epilogue

_**Silver's Five Nights at Freddy's**_

_**by ElvenAC14**_

Epilogue

It was a bright and glorious day. The Manager came at 6:00 AM to open the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He picked up his keys and opened the door. What stood before him was a beat up, silver hedgehog, who looked very angry and tired. His left eye was twitching, his quills were a mess and his cheekbones had bruises all over them. He had tiny pieces of metal in his right arm, a bite mark on his left arm, an eye patch covering his right eye, and his gloves and boots were torn. In his hands held a hook, which was rusty and bent. Before the Manager can react, the hedgehog leaped on him, pointing the hook at his neck.

"If you _EVER_ put me in a situation like that again, I'm going to stuff _you _in a suit. My name is Silver the Hedgehog and I destroyed your pathetic machines. Good day to you, sir!" Silver scowled and punched the Manager in the mouth. He walked away, pushing away cars with his psychokinesis in the process.

"Um…hey!" The Manager called, holding up a check. "You forgot your paycheck!"

Silver held out his hand and used his psychokinesis to bring the paycheck forward. He grabbed it and tore it to shreds. He kept walking away.

The Manager looked inside his business and was horrified. All the machines were destroyed, leaving a pile of scrap metal on the floor. He saw a Golden Freddy suit with stains of blood, patches of silver fur and handprints. The Manager figured that Silver escaped their grasp just before his head could be squashed in the Freddy suit, thus explaining the bruises and etcetera.

"Well, time to get someone to fix the animatronics up." sighed the Manager. He picked up the phone, "Tails? Can you fix the animatronics?"

"Sure can!" answered Tails.


End file.
